


Unintended Pleasue

by Buzzbrina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Judge Me, M/M, Mother fucking tentacles, Shiro needs a good dicking, Stomach bulgeingggg, if you squint you can see plot, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzbrina/pseuds/Buzzbrina
Summary: Shiro and Keith go on a routine scouting mission and things go astray.





	Unintended Pleasue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvels-winter-sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=marvels-winter-sweater).



Shiro expected that a lot of things could happen on this scouting mission. What he did not expect was to wake up in what could only be described as a nest next to Keith, who seems to still be out. The two of them seeking shelter after they got lost from the lion in the dense fog that settled in. Wondering around with ought the ability to see and inevitably Keith took a misstep and did some damage to his ankle. They stumbled across the cave and had settled in for the night to wait out the fog. 

What he also did not expect when he woke was their armor to be missing as well as their weapons. How did I sleep through that? He thought to himself, feeling the slight chill of the cave in nothing but the under suit he wore under the armor. 

Shiro looks around, seeing no immediate threat he moves towards his partner and carefully moves him to look at the damaged ankle. Keith hisses awake and looks at Shiro, looking around to get his bearings, confusion on his face. “Where are we?” He asks quietly.

Shiro glances at him and looks back at the swollen ankle. “I’m hoping just deeper in the cave. We should try and get out of here before whatever moved us gets back…” He says, glancing around faintly hearing movement. Suddenly he there are what appears to be tentacles moving towards them, before he can react one curls around his leg, warm and firm. He tries to peel it off, but the thing holds tight, glancing over at Keith who has one curling around his arm. 

“Just once I would like to find more normal aliens…” Keith says, easily able to move the tentacle with his hand, smiling when it presses against his cheek. “Its… kind of sweet…”  
“I’m not so sure…” Shiro murmurs, watching the one slowly move up his leg, another moving in curing around his chest, just over his nipple and he bites his lip at the feeling. Looking over when he hears Keith gasp, watching a tentacle slowly move up Keith’s thigh, right over a growing bulge at his crotch and squirm back and forth. Shiro can’t look away, the look on Keith’s face as he bites his lip, they lock eyes and blush. Shiro feels himself growing hard and as if the squirming tentacles know, one moves to rub against the tent in the under suit.  
Shiro watches Keith moan and rock against the tentacle, hunting pleasure. A sharper tentacle moves towards him, making quick work of getting the under suit off Keith. Shiro wanted to look away, give Keith some sort of privacy here but he can’t bring himself to look away from every inch of Keith’s body. “Fuck…” He says, Keith glances over and licks his lips. They had been dancing around each other for months now, teasing, flirting, lingering touches, even a drunken make out session in Shiro’s room. Shiro feels filthy watching this happen but he can see the way Keith watches him, he’s enjoying it. 

Shiro almost misses the tentacles making quick work, getting his own remaining clothing off. Feeling one coil wetly around his throbbing cock and move, he moans out, watching Keith, slowly moving towards him as the tentacles move with him. Keith’s pupils are blown wide, leaning up and crashing his mouth into Shiro’s as the tentacles stroke at their cock in a wet mess.  
“God this is so weird but so… so fucking good…” Keith pants out, shivering as Shiro runs his fingers through his hair and nips at his lip. Shiro feels Keith’s arms wrap around his neck, he feels a tentacle mover over his chest, over his hardened nipples with a groan, the appendage squirming and getting him more and more turned on.

“I’m gonna cum.” Shiro breathily says, watching Keith nod kiss him hard, feeling his own cock twitch and spurt out ropes of cum slicking up the tentacles more and Keith is close behind him. Both of them panting and sensitive but the throbbing tentacles have more plans for them it seems. Shio breathes in sharp when he feels a tentacle press at his ass. 

“Is it?..” Keith asks with a pant, clearly experiencing the same thing Shiro is. Shio nods, watching Keith worry his lip before whining out. “I want it.” As if the tentacles understand it slicks up his hole before slowly pushing in, it’s small but still gives a stretch. Shiro can’t help the moan that slips out right before Keith kisses him, clinging to his shoulders as the tentacles start to press their way into Keith’s ass. 

Shiro feels the tentacle slide deep into him and moans, toes curling as it slowly get bigger, starting to fuck into him fast and hard. Crying out when it grinds against his prostate, feeling his cock twitch excitedly. He looks at Keith’s blissed out face and can’t look away.

He does cry out and nearly begs when the tentacle pulls out, leaving him empty. Other tentacles moves him slightly, spreading his legs before a tentacle with ridges slowly slides into his fucked opened ass. Shiro gasps, gripping Keith’s hair as it slides deep into him, feeling every inch and ridge and is slips in. “Oh- Oh fuck me…” Shiro watches something similar fuck into Keith, who is clinging to him and moaning, his cock twitching and leaking pre cum. Shiro braces himself as the tentacle starts to fuck him hard, the two clinging to each other, whining and kissing at the mercy of this creature. 

Keith reaches down and presses against a bulge of Shiro’s abdomen where he can feel the tentacle move. “Oh… that… wow…” Keith says, biting his lip, and watching the tentacles wrap around their cocks again. 

Shiro moans loudly, feeling the tentacle in his ass move faster and harder, before it stills and pulses inside him, filling Shiro with the creature’s seed before it pulls out with a wet squelch. Another tentacle comes into him, keeping everything inside before a single drop can get out. He whines as it slowly fucks him to completion. He looks at Keith who is panting as the tentacle fucks into him, Shiro can see the bulge form in Keith’s stomach as it releases inside of him. Shiro reaches down and strokes Keith’s cock until his cums shakily. Both of them fucked hard and full, collapse next to each other and promptly fall asleep.


End file.
